1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation module equipped with a centrifugal fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation module equipped with a centrifugal fan is used in most notebook computers as their system coolers. The heat dissipation module includes a centrifugal fan, a heat pipe and a heat dissipation fin array. An first end of the heat pipe is used to connect with a heat source, e.g., a CPU, while a second opposite end of the heat pipe is used to connect with the heat dissipation fin array, thereby transferring heat from the heat source to the heat dissipation fin array. The heat dissipation fin array is fastened to an air outlet of the centrifugal fan. When an impeller of the centrifugal fan rotates, airflows carry the heat on the heat dissipation fin array out of the notebook computer.
However, the notebook computers are designed to be thin and compact, the dissipation modules inside them are also designed to be thinner. When the notebook computers are designed to be less than 20 mm in thickness, a gap between the dissipation module and a top cover or between the dissipation module and a bottom cover becomes narrower. Thus, the centrifugal fan may draw not enough input air from its axial air inlet and perform not very well in the heat dissipation efficiency. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for dealing the heat dissipation efficiency issue due to the thinner notebook computer design.